The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A wireless local area network (WLAN) is used in home, school, office building, store, shopping mall and the like to link two or more devices using wireless connections within a limited area to a network. The WLAN allows users to move around within the limited area and still be connected to the network. In addition, the WLAN can be configured to provide connections to other network, such as, a wide area network, Internet and the like. Generally, WLANs are implemented based on standards, such as IEEE 802.11 standards, and the like.